ABC TRATIE
by xhiddendreamx
Summary: ABC unrelated drabbles of Tratie
1. Advice

**Hey everyone! This is going to be an ABC Tratie story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Advice

It was just a normal sunny day in Camp Half Blood. As usual, the Apollo campers were playing basketball, the satyrs were chasing the dryads, and Mr. D was still losing to Chiron at pinochle. Katie Gardner was working in the strawberry fields along with her Demeter siblings.

Katie brushed a piece of hair out of her face and planted another strawberry seed. Travis sauntered over and plopped down next to her.

"Hey Kates," he said.

"Travis, you know that's not my name," Katie scolded. She covered the seed with dirt and sprinkled nectar onto the plant. Travis brushed away her comment.

"Whatever. Anyway, Katie," he said in a tone that said, _I need something from you_.

"Uh oh," she said catching on.

"Oh Katie, don't worry, I just need advice," Travis said.

"Uh huh, go on," Katie said not paying attention.

"You're a girl, right?"

"_Excuse me_?"

"So you should know how girls think, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So can you tell if a girl like me?"

"Travis Stoll needs Katie Gardner's help?" she said teasing him. He shrugged, "So, who is this girl?"

"Reese Frank, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Of course you'd fall for an Aphrodite girl," she grumbled. Travis rolled his eyes.

"So can you tell me if she's into me?" he asked.

"Sure, but you know the answer to your question is obvious," Katie grumbled. Not that she would ever admit this, but she was slightly jealous.

"What's obvious?" he asked completely lost.

"She likes you! Look at her!" Katie said pointing to a blonde haired, blue eyed girl. The girl would look over at the two of them and look back at her mirror. She would turn to them again then back to her mirror. She noticed Travis looking at her and turned a deep shade of red. "She can't keep her eyes off of you," Katie grumbled.

Travis smirked. "So, Reese likes _the_ Travis," Travis said.

"_The_ Travis? Don't get too cocky," Katie said.

"What should I say to her?" Travis asked.

"Just make her laugh, it's what you do best," Katie said, "You obviously can't depend on looks I'll tell you that."

Travis shook his head. "Katie, Katie, Katie, you know you're just jealous of Reese," he teased. Katie shook her head thinking, _you have no idea._

Travis jogged over to Reese and started talking to her while Katie watched wistfully. She watched Reese laugh at something Travis said and her blood boiled.

She watched the two get up when suddenly Travis turned to her.

"THANKS FOR THE ADVISE KATIE!" he called out to her before walking away with Reese.

"Anything for you, Travis," Katie whispered.

That was the end of A! Remember to REVIEW!

~ xhiddendreamx


	2. Battle

**This is chapter 2 of the ABC TRATIE! These drabbles are nonrelated. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

><p><span>Battle<span>

Adrenaline pumped through Katie's veins. She slashed and jabbed, killing any monster within three feet from her sword. She stabbed a dracaena and moved onto an empousa.

"Lily!" she called out to her sister, "Watch out for that hellhound!" Lily turned around and stabbed the hellhound in the stomach and watched it melt into shadows. Suddenly Katie felt someone bump into her. She flipped around, her sword raised.

She came face to face with… _Travis?_

"Travis! You scared me! I thought you were an empousa or something!" Katie said.

"I'm sorry, but do I look like a- GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he said pushing Katie to the ground. An enormous boulder flew over her head and she heard someone say, "He throws big boulders!"

"Thanks," she said getting up.

"No problem," he said brushing off his knees before bringing his sword up again and stabbed a giant in the ankle.

Katie turned around and knocked out an enemy demigod. She turned to another dracaena and started battling it out. She suddenly heard a cry near her right. She turned her head to see her brother, Alder, get stabbed in the gut.

"ALDER!" she called out. When the dracaena she was battling saw she was distracted, it scratched Katie on the shoulder.

Her shoulder burned. "_Poison_," she whispered in pain. She fell to the ground clutching her shoulder.

"Katie!" she heard someone yell somewhere behind her. She watched as Travis turned the dracaena to dust.

"_Travis_," she whimpered, "_It hurts. It hurts so much!"_ Travis knelt down next to her.

"Katie! Katie what happened? Katie can you hear me?" Travis' frantic voice called out. She nodded. Travis relaxed a little bit.

"Katie what happened? I turn around for one minute and then all of a sudden I see you on the ground withering in pain!" Travis said scolding her.

She smiled. "If it didn't hurt so much, I would_ so_ be rolling my eyes at you." He laughed.

"Glad to see your personality hasn't changed a bit," he said. She suddenly felt a sharp pain on her shoulder and she winced. Travis tensed up again.

"Katie? Are you ok?" she shook her head no. "Ok, Katie, stay with me. Where does it hurt?"

Katie slowly removed her hand from her shoulder and brought up her shirt sleeve to show her bare shoulder.

Travis gasped. Her shoulder was black and there was blood rushing from her wound.

"_Poison_," Katie said. Travis got up.

"Katie, I'm going to find a medic," he said, looking around.

"Wait! Travis don't leave me! Where are you going?" Katie asked.

"I'm just going to see if I can find an Apollo camper. Hang on ok?" Katie nodded and Travis took off.

Suddenly Katie heard a sound. It was a terrifying sound. It sounded like fear itself. It made her want to run away and hide. She heard trampling feet but she still lay there withering in pain.

A few minutes later Travis arrived with Will Solace. Will knelt down next to Katie.

"Katie? Can you hear me?" Will asked. Katie nodded. Will looked at her wound.

"Katie? Can you tell me what happened?" he asked while beginning to work on her wound. Travis sat next to Katie holding her hand.

"Well, I was battling a dracaena when suddenly I saw Alder get stabbed- Wait! Is Alder still alive?" she asked looking around.

"Yes. Katie don't move. Yes, Alder is still alive. His injuries are very severe but he will make it," said Will. Katie relaxed.

"Anyway," she said, "I saw Alder get stabbed and when I was distracted a dracaena scratched me and gave me this." Will poured some nectar onto her wound. She winced and squeezed Travis' hand. Although it hurt, she could already feel her shoulder getting better. Will wrapped her shoulder with a bandage.

"That should do," Will said getting up. Travis helped Katie to her feet.

"You should go to bed," said Will, "That way, you can let that shoulder fully heal. I've got to attend to more campers. Katie, lay off that shoulder for a while." Katie nodded.

"I'll be with her, don't worry," Travis said. Will nodded and walked away to go help more campers.

Katie got a good look around the place. There were no monsters anymore, there were just broken campers. She looked to the side and saw an enormous pile of rocks and saw swords poking out of the pile. She also saw an injured Chiron. She looked over to where the Athena commanding tent was and found it completely destroyed. It looked like chaos had taken a stop at Camp Half Blood.

"Come on Katie," Travis said leading her away from the damage and towards the cabins.

"Are you injured?" Katie asked Travis. He shook his head.

"Besides a few cuts, no. Nobody could lay a finger on_ the_ Travis," he said cockily. She rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm glad," she said.

Travis walked her all of the way up to the Demeter cabin door.

"Do you need help going in, or will you ok?" He asked opening the door for her.

"I think I'll be fine," she said.

They stared at each other for about a minute before Travis said, "I'm really glad you're not dead." Katie smiled.

"I'm glad too," she said. She kissed Travis on the cheek and walked into her cabin.

Travis just stood there holding his cheek, shocked, until Connor had to drag him away.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the end of B! Hope you like it! REVIEW!<strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	3. Candy

**Hey! This is C! Hope you like it! Just reminding ya'll, these oneshots are nonrelated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

><p><span>Candy<span>

Connor and Travis Stoll sat at the porch of the Big House watching the campers at their activities while they were on their free period. They both sat there, talking, not pranking or scheming, with a big bag of candy at their side. Occasionally they would pop some candy in their mouths.

"Hey man, what about her?" Connor asked his brother.

"Clarisse? Defiantly a Warhead," Travis said. The two boys thrust their hands in their bag of candy and took out Warheads. They both popped the candy in their mouths and their lips puckered at the sourness.

"Ok, my turn," Travis said after recovering from the sourness, "Ummm, what about her?"

"Annabeth? Daughter of Athena? Nerd." They both grabbed some Nerds and ate them.

"Ok, how about Reese Frank?" Connor asked. Travis looked at him.

"Daughter of Aphrodite? Red Hot, defiantly." They both grabbed some Red Hots and ate them.

"Ok, next," Connor said.

"Hmmm… how about her," Travis said.

"Wendy Matts? She's a total Airhead," Connor said.

"Not really," Travis argued, "She's just really clumsy. I think that she's a Butterfinger."

"Airhead!"

"Butterfinger!"

"Airhead!"

"Butterfinger!"

"Airhead!"

"Fine, you know what, we'll just have both," Travis said, compromising. The two boys got out and Airheads and Butterfingers and ate them.

"Travis and Connor Stoll just talking? Are you two up to something? Are you guys scheming over what prank to do next or are you hiding something in that bag? Are the candies in there stolen?" A girl asked them walking up to the two.

"Katie Gardner," Connor said, "Nope, the candies are not stolen; we just have a secret stash under our beds." Travis elbowed his brother.

"Sure, like you two would ever do anything normal or noncriminal," Katie said.

"Ouch Katie, I'm hurt. We were just talking," Travis said feigning hurt.

"And we're rating girls with candy!" Connor said. Travis elbowed him again.

"Rating girls?" Katie said appalled, "That is no way to treat women!"

"Sure whatever, MOM!" Connor said. Katie rolled her eyes at the two and sat next to them.

"How do you rate girls with candy?" Katie asked.

"You just rate the girl based off of the candy," Travis said, "For example, Athena chicks are usually Nerds or Smarties."

"Yeah, and Ares girls are usually Warheads," Connor added.

"Yup, so say someone is hot, like that Aphrodite chick over there," Travis pointed, "Then she would be a Red Hot."

"Uh huh, and if someone is a total dimwit, they are an Airhead or a Dum Dum," Connor said.

"Oh, I get it," Katie said.

"Yeah, it's pretty easy to get, so if you'll excuse us," Connor said continuing the rating, "What about Lily Green?"

"Hey that's my sister!" Katie protested. They ignored her.

"She's usually with her two other friends, Rachel Trenton and Isabelle Malone. I'd say she and her friends are Three Musketeers," Travis said. The two boys grabbed Three Musketeers from their bag of candies and ate them.

"Hey," Connor said, "I wonder why Lily is all alone. I mean where are Rachel and Isabelle?" Travis shrugged. A smirk appeared on Connor's face.

"Hey Lily!" he said getting up, "Are you doing anything this Friday?"

"Connor! Don't hit on my sister!" Katie scolded him. He ignored her and left Travis and Katie to go talk to Lily.

Katie shook her head in disgust. Travis just rolled his eyes as if Connor did this everyday.

Travis and Katie just sat there in silence.

"So, what would you rate me?" Katie asked. Travis turned to face her.

"I thought you said rating girls was 'no way to treat women'" he said mocking her. Katie shrugged.

"I'm just curious," Katie defended.

Travis just looked at her, not saying anything.

"Travis?"

". . ."

"Travis? Am I really that bad?" Katie asked hurt.

". . ."

"Fine, whatever," Katie said getting up and storming away.

Once she was gone, Travis silently grabbed a Love Heart and ate it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! That was the end of C! REVIEW!<strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	4. Date

**Ok, just saying, these one-shots are nonrelated! Oh! Also, the character James is from my fanfiction, Nighttime Pranking. So yeah, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

><p><span>Date (not)<span>

Travis was at archery with his cabin, minding his own business, until he heard a familiar giggle pass by.

He set his arrow and aimed it at the target. He heard the giggle again. He turned and saw Katie Gardner walking by with her new boyfriend James Kent, an Apollo camper.

He watched as the couple walked by and his grip on his arrow loosened.

"Hey! Travis! Watch it!" he heard Connor say. He quickly ripped his gaze away from the lovebirds and turned back to his archery class.

"Travis! What were you thinking! You almost hit me!" Connor said.

"Sorry," Travis mumbled, "I got… distracted." He said returning his gaze back to Katie and James. Connor followed his gaze and saw what Travis was looking at.

"Hey, man," he said shaking his brother back to reality, "She's taken." Travis shook his head.

"They could be just friends," Travis said, not accepting the truth.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll look over the campers, you go and find out," he said humoring Travis.

"Thanks man," Travis said dropping his bow and running after the couple.

"Tell me how it goes!" Connor called out. He shook his head. _Travis, Travis, Travis_ he thought.

* * *

><p>"I had a really great time," Katie said to her boyfriend James.<p>

"Me too," James said. He looked distracted, but Katie let it go. Little did they know, a certain Stoll was hiding in the bushes nearby.

"Had a great time?" Travis whispered, "They could be just going out as friends," he said reassuring himself.

"Well, do you want to go out another time?" Katie asked.

"Huh? Oh, well, sure!" James said feigning excitement. Katie fell for it. She giggled.

_Katie giggling? Katie never giggles! At least, not around me…_ Travis thought.

Just then a couple of Aphrodite girls walked by and James winked at them. The girls started giggling and flounced away. Katie didn't notice their exchange.

"That sleezeball! What does Katie see in him?" Travis said, fuming.

"Well," Katie said hugging him, "I guess I'll see you later." James pushed her off.

"Yeah, see you later," he said walking away, chasing after the Aphrodite girls. Katie shrugged and started for the strawberry fields. Travis jumped up from his hiding spot.

"Katie!" he said. Katie turned around. Her smile disappeared.

"Travis? What do you want?" she scowled.

"So, Katie, where were you for the past, um, hour?" Travis asked.

"None of your business, Stoll. Don't you have someone to prank? A store to raid? A camper to annoy?" she asked.

"I'm doing the last one right now, Katie," he said. She groaned.

"Fine, I was on a date, with James" she said.

"You mean a _not_ date with James?" Travis corrected her.

"What? No, I was on a date with James," Katie said kneeling over a strawberry plant.

"I know. You and that sleezeball-"

"Travis, I would appreciate it if you don't call my boyfriend a sleezeball," Katie interrupted.

"Whatever. You and that sleezeball would never go out, so you two must've been on a _not_ date," Travis said. Katie rolled her eyes.

"What? Travis you make no sense. James is my boyfriend-"

"_Not_ boyfriend."

"And we were on a date-"

"_Not _date."

"Travis you are so annoying!"

"_Not_ annoying."

"Ughhh!"

"Hehe."

"Fine! If I say that we were on a _not _date, will you leave me alone?" Katie asked. He was distracting her from her strawberry plants.

"Absolutely!" Travis said.

"James and I were on a _not_ date. Happy? Now leave me alone," Katie said.

"Gladly," Travis said walking away.

Once he was earshot Katie said, "_Not _date? What does that even mean?"

* * *

><p>Travis arrived at the Hermes cabin with a huge grin on his face.<p>

"Hey man! You missed all of archery! And canoeing! Percy was super annoyed with you because you were supposed to row the other canoe for the little kids. You should've seen his face when I said you weren't there!" Connor said, laughing.

"Whatever," Travis said, smiling.

"Hey, that smile is the _I just annoyed Katie Gardner_ smile. What did you do?" Connor asked.

"What? Nothing! And I don't have a Katie smile!" he said.

"Yeah you do. Oh! And what is the verdict on her and pretty boy?" Connor asked.

"They were just on a _not _date," Travis said.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the end of D! REVIEW!<strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	5. Eggs

**Hey! Sorry I haven't done one in a while. These oneshots are not related! In one story you may see them dating, and in another, they're not. Anyways, here's E!**

**Disclaimer: I do** not** own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

><p><span>Eggs<span>

Katie walked through camp towards the Hermes Cabin, determined. She knocked on the door. Travis Stoll got up from his desk to see who was outside.

"Oh, hey Katie!" he said, his day instantly brightening. He let her inside and he sat back down on his desk, "You look beautiful."

"Travis, I look like this every day."

"I know," he said. She blushed, but she was still determined.

"Travis we need to talk," Katie said. Travis's head immediately shot up from the prank plans he was working on.

"I've heard those words before…" he said, getting a bad feeling. He and Katie just began dating about a month ago. Not that he would ever admit it, but it has been the best month of his life… _ever._ Katie just made him happy. Aside from her being a goody-two-shoes, he thought she was perfect.

"Travis, I really think-"

"Please don't break up with me!" he begged.

"_What?" _She was confused, "Break up with you?"

"Please Katie! I'll do whatever! Look! I'm begging and Travis Stoll does not beg!" He got down on his knees.

"Wha- Travis!" she said, taking a step back.

"No! Katie, don't go! Don't leave me!" he begged.

"Huh? Leave you? Travis! Travis, get up! I'm not going to leave you!" she said pulling him off the cabin floor.

"You-You're not?" he asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"No! No! Never! Definitely not!" he said.

"Then why did you think that?" she asked laughing at his stupidity. She would never break up with him. Aside from his immaturity… he was _perfect._ She just felt happy with him, like no one else could make her feel the way.

"You said that we needed to talk!" he said. He didn't know why she was laughing; he just thought that she was going to end it with him!

"We do," she said.

"About…" he asked.

"Well, Easter is coming up and, I really don't want to replay the whole _eggs on top of the Demeter Cabin's roof _prank, again," she said.

"Come on Katie! I'm your boyfriend, I wouldn't do that to you again," he said, "And after how mad you got, _wow_, let's just say that it's a surprise I'm alive today." Katie smiled.

"Besides, the only reason I did that prank was to get your attention," Travis admitted, looking down at the floor shyly.

"Awww," Katie cooed. She went in for a kiss until Travis said,

"And redoing pranks? Not cool. Not cool at all." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, well, I just came to say that I don't want to see any eggs on my roof on Easter," she said starting to walk away.

"Wait, what about that kiss?" Travis asked stopping her. She smiled and leaned in.

"Only if you promise that there are no eggs on my roof," she whispered. He nodded. She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"_Katie_!" he groaned. She giggled.

"Maybe later!" she called out as she left the cabin.

Travis shook his head and sat back down on his desk and continued with his prank plans. He got a pencil and crossed off _eggs_ from his long list. What? She's his girlfriend. Besides, that's only one little prank.

"Onto bunnies," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that was the end of E! Review! Tell me what you thought of the chapter.<strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	6. Family

**Hey everyone! This fanfic is dedicated to Lmb111514 because she gave me this idea! It might be kinda short… Oh well, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do** not **own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

><p><span>Family<span>

Katie was sitting in the meadow, reading a book in another peaceful day at Camp Half Blood. She breathed in the fresh air as a breeze hit. Travis's head was on her lap and he was also taking in the peaceful day.

"Hey Katie," Travis said, trying to get her attention. Katie just sighed and ignored him. Travis lifted his head off of her lap and poked her stomach. _Hard._

"Owww!" Katie said putting her book down.

"Katie," he said again.

"What Travis?" She grumbled rubbing her stomach. He put his head back down on her lap, satisfied that he got her attention.

"I was thinking-"

"Shocker," she mumbled. He chose to ignore her comment.

"As I was saying," he said, "I was thinking, you know how all of the Olympians are like a big family. You know, how they are all related, right?" She nodded and picked her book back up. Travis poked her stomach again.

"Owww! What Travis? Get on with it!" She said putting the book down. He smirked.

"Well, since all of the Olympians are related, isn't it weird for Zeus and Hera to be together? I mean because they are technically brother and sister," he asked. Thunder boomed from the sky. "Just saying!" he said. Katie rolled her eyes.

"You're so immature Travis," she said, "Only you would think of that."

"Oh I'm not done yet," he said. Katie rolled her eyes but waited for him to finish. "Well, since the Olympians are related, wouldn't Percy technically be Annabeth's uncle? I mean, like, ewwww." Katie nose scrunched.

"I never thought of it like that…" she said.

"Exactly! So then, Silena and Beckendorf would be siblings in-law and Clarisse and Chris are cousins. Eugh, just thinking of that is really weird," he said. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Travis," she said. He paused for a moment.

Wait! Then wouldn't you and I be…" he trailed off. Katie turned red and smacked him over the head.

"Shut up Travis," she said again. They sat in an awkward silence.

"Wow," he finally said. She sighed.

"Travis, you do know that the gods don't have D.N.A. so it is technically okay for us to date, because we are not technically ummm, you know, related…" she said. He nodded.

"Yeah, I get it," he said. She picked her book back up and started reading. After minutes of silence Travis said,

"You know, it would suck if we were related, because then I wouldn't be able to date you." Katie smiled.

"Yeah... it would."

* * *

><p><strong>That was the end of F! It's short, I know! REVIEW!<strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	7. Ghost

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... Here's G!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Percy Jackson? Well, no…**

* * *

><p><span>Ghost<span>

Chills ran up Travis's spine as he watched Nico do his _ancient-voodoo-dead-ghost-ritual_ thing over an abandoned ditch somewhere near the outside borders of camp. He watched as Nico tossed a Pepsi in the pit along with a cheeseburger.

"Don't forget the fries," he said. His voice was sounded raw and his eyes were bloodshot from crying. "Katie loves fries." Nico nodded silently and tossed in two packs of French fries. He began muttering and instantly, the wind started howling and the temperature dropped about fifteen degrees. Travis shifted nervously in his spot, waiting for her to show.

_Come on_. _Don't leave me. Please Katie, I need to talk to you._

Suddenly a shadowy figure stepped out from behind the trees. It knelt over the pit and immediately attacked the fries. He knew that this was Katie.

"Katie," he whispered in awe. Katie's ghost looked up and smiled.

"Hey Travis. What's up?" she said that as if she wasn't dead and nothing had changed. But of course, everything changed. She looked the same as she did when she was alive. Her brown hair was in a messy ponytail, she was wearing a Camp Half Blood shirt and jeans, and she had dirt smeared all over her face as if she just came back from the fields.

"Katie…" he said again. His voice got stuck in his throat. Nico looked at the two of them.

"I'll give you two some privacy," he said walking away. Travis was grateful. It was hard trying not to break down crying just then, it would be better if nobody saw him.

"Travis, if you want to say something, spit it out!" Katie beckoned. Travis cracked a smile.

"You haven't changed a bit," he said. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course, Travis! It's not like I left for eight years! I just… died," she said struggling on the last word as if she couldn't believe it.

"How…" Travis whispered. Katie's ghost rolled her eyes.

"How do you think? I was on the quest, and we were attacked by a group of dracaena. I got poisoned when one scratched me on the leg-"

"No," Travis said, "How could you leave me?" His voice was full of pain. She softened.

"Travis…" she began.

"I told you not to go! And now you're… dead. Katie, I can't live without you!" he said. Some tears flowed from his eyes. He quickly wiped them away but she saw.

"Travis, you're just going to learn how to live without me. I'm not coming back," she said. He may not have liked what she said, but she was telling the truth.

"Well, if you can't come to me, I'm going to go to you," he declared. It took her a few seconds to understand what he meant.

"NO! Oh gods, Travis! No! Never! Don't you dare! I knew you were stupid but _seriously_? I won't let you kill yourself!" she yelled at him.

"Well what do you want me to do? I can't live without you!" he said, his frustration taking over.

"Travis, we will meet again, when the time comes," she said. He shook his head.

"That'll take too long," he said. She sighed. She suddenly became almost see-through, like she was drifting away.

"Travis, I don't have much longer-"she said.

"No Katie, don't leave me!" he said trying to reach out to her. His hand only went through her body.

"Travis, listen to me. I'll wait for you. I love you. We'll meet again, when the time comes," she said. Her voice was getting softer.

"I love you too!" he called out to her. She smiled. She reached out to touch his cheek.

"We will meet again," she said. Travis watched as his dead girlfriend's ghost disappeared into the cold, dark night.

"When the time comes," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end! I hoped you liked it! Any ideas on what I should do for <span>H<span>? REVIEW!**

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	8. Hugs

**HEY PEOPLE! Thank you all for all of the H ideas! They were all amazing so I might do this chapter and maybe later do another "Bonus" H chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Percy Jackson? I wish…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hugs<strong>

"I'm sorry, but we're just not right together. I'm hot, you're not. Plus you're kind of annoying and clingy."

"What are you saying?"

"Are you stupid too? Get this in your head. We. Are. Done." Katie stared at him, shocked.

_How could he do this? In front of all of these people!_

Katie glanced around the mess hall pavilion. Every single camper was looking at the pair. Mr. D even looked up from his wine catalog to see what was happening.

"_Did he just-"_

"_Oh my gods…"_

"_Yay! He's available!"_

"_I can't believe Katie and James broke up!"_

Katie's face flushed red from embarrassment. She heard people either gossiping about the split couple or laughing at her because she was the one to be let go. She glanced over at her boyfrie- oh sorry… her _ex_. James looked unmoved and emotionless. He payed no attention to the girl whose heart just got broken because of him. He was too busy smiling and winking at some Aphrodite girls.

_That jerk_. Katie felt tears well up in her eyes. She stepped in front of James so he was forced to face her.

"What do you wan-"He didn't get a chance to finish because she slapped him right across the face. The entire mess hall pavilion was silent. Katie scanned the room. Everyone was staring at her in awe. Her eyes fell on a certain Hermes boy before she looked away. She felt a tear fall down her cheek. She quickly ran out from the mess hall.

* * *

><p>Travis watched as the couple split up. To be honest, he was kind of happy. Not at Katie's hurt, but because he finally had a chance with her. He never liked Jamie or whatever his name was. He always knew Jerry was wrong for Katie. He tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen.<p>

_John is such a jerk!_ He watched as Junior told Katie that she was annoying and clingy. His hands curled up into fists. He was ready to attack Jacob then and there but he didn't need to. He watched proudly as Katie smacked Jonny across the face.

_Ha! Take that Jimmy! There's the Katie I know and love!_ He couldn't help but smile. Katie wasn't one to look helpless. He saw her look at him and he watched her run away. Everyone was still frozen from shock. Travis was the first to move. He jumped out of his seat and ran after the retreating Katie.

He finally caught up to her at the docks. She was sitting on the edge swinging her legs watching the ripples in the water. Every now and then she would wipe her tears off of her cheek. Travis walked up and sat down next to her.

"That was quite a performance you put on up there," he said watching the water beneath them. Katie glanced at him before turning away.

"What do you want?" she asked. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Don't cry. He's not worth your tears," Travis said. Katie turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks. I just can't help but feel… _stupid_," she said.

"Katie you're not-"

"Yes I am! You warned me about him many times about how much of a jerk he was but did I listen? No! And now he's humiliated me in front of everyone." She cradled her head in her hands.

"Well I think you handled him pretty well. I mean, _wow,_ you've got some arm there!" he said trying to cheer her up. She smiled at him and bumped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah well, I can't help but feel crummy inside," she admitted. Travis scooted closer to her and put his arms around her.

"Hugs make everything better," he said. She laughed and leaned into the hug.

"Jackson's a jerk. You deserve better," he said.

"It's James."

"Jaden. James. Same thing." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

He let go of her and she frowned.

"Now who said you could let go?" He smiled and hugged her once again.

They sat together, in each others' arms watching the sun set over the Long Island Sound. Katie's heartache was now long forgotten.

"You're right. Hugs do make everything better."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of H! Like I said earlier, I might do a bonus chapter for H but on a different subject. Onto I! Don't forget to REVIEW! <strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	9. Ice Cream

**WOW. Long time no update huh? Actually it wasn't that long, but whatever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

><p><span>Ice Cream<span>

"Hey Travis," Katie said sitting down on the sand next to him. Travis turned to face her. He was sweating puddles. Not really, but you get the point. It was an unusually hot day at camp so a bunch of the cabins decided to have a beach day.

"Hi," he said. His face was red. Katie wasn't sure on whether it was because she was in a bikini or he just had a sunburn. She just shrugged and at some creamy goodness.

"What's that?" Travis asked.

"Nothing," Katie said moving away. She did not want to share.

"Really? I think it's something," Travis said inching towards her. Katie inched away.

"Nope," she said hiding it behind her back. Travis shrugged and pretended to be uninterested. When Katie was least expecting it, he grabbed her hand. Katie yelped in surprise and tried to move away, but it was too late. He saw what she was hiding.

_Ice Cream._

"You have ice cream? Gimmie!" Travis said reaching out for it. Katie moved her hand away.

"Who said you could have some?" Katie asked.

"Please Katie! I'm melting out here!" he said. Katie rolled her eyes.

"No," she said.

"Pwease?" Travis asked using a baby voice and pulling a puppy face. Katie was tempted, but stood her ground.

"Nope," she said shaking her head. She brought another spoonful of the cold goodness to her mouth slowly, taunting Travis. I know, she's cruel. Travis whimpered when she made a satisfied sound as she swallowed the ice cream.

"Katie, you're killing me," he said. Katie laughed.

"Sorry," she said.

"You're laughing at my pain!" Travis cried. Katie shook her head.

"You're such a drama queen," she said. Travis threw his head back over dramatically and put his hand on his forehead.

"Fine! Leave me here to melt from the sun! If you see a Travis puddle, it's all because of you! All because you wouldn't share your ice cream!" he said. Katie rolled her eyes. She looked at her ice cream. She had a quite a bit left, it wouldn't hurt to share.

"Fine, only one spoonful," she said giving in.

"Yippie!" he said jumping up and doing a little dance. Katie laughed.

"Sit down Travis, campers are starting to stare," she said. He reluctantly sat down and reached out for the ice cream. Katie moved her hand away.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Um, getting ice cream?"

"No! I don't want you getting the ice cream yourself!" she said, "You'll get way more than a spoonful!" Travis shrugged.

"Fine," he said. He opened his mouth wide. Katie got a decent amount of ice cream and fed it to Travis.

"Yum!" Travis said rubbing his tummy. Katie rolled her eyes but giggled. Travis took the ice cream from her hand.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked.

"I'm feeding you," Travis said simply. "Open wide!" She shrugged and opened her mouth. Travis fed her the ice cream. She blushed when she realized that they probably looked like a couple feeding each other food.

"Do you want another one?" Travis asked. Katie vigorously nodded. Travis smiled and scooped out a whole bunch of ice cream on the spoon. "Open up!" she said. She opened her mouth wide and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt something cold on her nose. _He didn't_, she thought. Oh but he did. When she opened her eyes, she saw Travis rolling on the sand laughing and a spoonful of her precious ice cream was on her nose.

"STOLL!" she said. She reached out for the ice cream and plopped a spoonful on his forehead. He stared at her astonished while she cackled. He got some more ice cream and shoved some on her mouth. Pretty soon, the two were laughing and chasing each other around the beach throwing ice cream at one another.

"Got you!" Katie said catching up to Travis and planting some ice cream on his hair. He smiled when he saw her face.

"You looked like an ice cream shop threw up all over you," he said laughing.

"Same goes for you," Katie said.

The two of them stood there staring at each other for a while before he leaned down and kissed her. He put his arms around her waist and her arms snaked around his neck. The two of them stood there kissing for quite a while. When they did break apart, both of them were beaming. Travis licked his lips and said,

"Mmmmm, I love ice cream."

* * *

><p><strong>Daaaawwww! Those two are so cute together! Ideas for J? Remember to REVIEW!<strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	10. Jealous James

Jealous James

"You have got to be kidding me," Katie said, bumping Travis with her shoulder. He laughed and put an arm around her.

"What? You have to say, that joke was pretty funny," he said, his cheeks hurting from the smiling.

"Are you kidding me? No it wasn't! 'No idea'? What kind of ending was that?" Katie asked, sitting down on the grass. Travis sat down beside her.

"No, it's not 'no idea'," he said lamely. "It's 'no ideer'! It's part of the joke!" Katie just shrugged him off and sighed.

Katie and Travis have been dating for a little over two months. Most of the camp was confused at first, but embraced the idea of the couple. The Aphrodite cabin absolutely _freaked_ when they found out about them. They dubbed them Tratie: Lovers who sometimes hate each other- which actually, couldn't be truer.

However, not everyone was ecstatic about Tratie. For one, some of Travis' ex-girlfriends were horrified when they found out that _Katie Gardner _was dating their precious Travie. Another person that noticeably didn't like the couple was James. Yup, James. The guy who dumped Katie in front of the entire camp. James. The guy who dumped Katie for a daughter of Aphrodite. The guy that broke Katie's heart, which caused Travis to be the one to comfort her.

But, if he was the one to break up with Katie, he shouldn't care less about the couple, right? Wrong. See, James is something you would call… a douchebag. He wants what he can't have. He's never committed in the relationship after he gets what he can't have. Travis used to wonder why girls even dated him, even if they knew about his sucky personality. Well, the answer is that he's attractive. He can charm your socks off. And did I mention that he's attractive?

Anyways, now that Katie has Travis, she could care less about James. She let him go a long time ago. The thing is, James wasn't ready to let Katie go.

"I'm going to get a smoothie from the Mess Hall. You want one?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, but I'll just come with you," Katie said, starting to stand up.

"Don't worry, I think I can handle getting a drink for my lady," Travis said, stopping her. Katie raised an eyebrow, but humored him.

"Alright then," she said. "I'll be waiting."

"And I won't make you wait long," Travis said, winking at her, and then jogging away. Katie smiled, watching his figure run towards the Mess Hall. She truly was happy with Travis. He made her laugh, and he made her feel special… sending butterflies into her stomach every time she smiled.

"Hey Katie," a voice said, pulling Katie out of her trance. She looked up to see her ex-boyfriend, James.

"Oh, John, was it?" Katie asked, folding her arms and looking away. She may have gotten into the habit of calling James by the wrong name. A habit she learned from Travis.

"C'mon, Katie. You know my name," James said, sitting down next to her. Katie tried to scoot away, but James wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Jesse, let me go before I seriously hurt you," Katie said, her voice getting dangerously low.

"No," he whispered in her ear. Katie gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, ready to break his nose. Before she could, James' arm around her got tighter, stopping her arms from moving at all. He put a finger to her chin and turned it towards him.

"Jimmy. Let. Me. Go," Katie growled. James purred back at her and Katie rolled her eyes. How did she even fall for this guy in the first place?

"I don't think so," he whispered, looking down at her lips. Katie started panicking. How could she get away from him? His grip was hard and his other hand was keeping her face from turning away. _Please, Travis, _she thought, _Please come back now._

"James, I have a boyfriend," Katie told him, slipping up and saying his real name.

"Who? Travis Stoll?" James asked. Katie nodded stiffly. James' face remained expressionless for about two seconds. Then, he broke out into uncontrollable laughter. His grip around her shoulders loosened and she took that opportunity to jump up from the ground and move away from him while he was still laughing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong with Travis?" Katie asked, folding her arms.

"Well, how can you," James said, motioning towards her, "date a guy like _Travis?" _Katie guessed that he was giving her a compliment, but Katie got even madder.

"Travis is a great guy!" Katie said, blowing up. James hooted from laughed and Katie gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "He's actually _nice _to me. He cares about me. He's also funny- or he tries to be. He tells stupid jokes, but that's what I love about him! He has a great personality, and though he gets in trouble all of the time, I like laughing at him, watching him shovel the Pegasus Stables," Katie said, her glare slowly softening, thinking about all of the things she loved about Travis. "He really cares about his brother, no matter how much he tries to tell me otherwise. He's dorky- but in a sweet way, like opening the door for me, or getting a smoothie for me. But you know what? He also argues with me, and isn't afraid to tell me when I have a stick up my butt! Even though he's wrong half of the time, he isn't afraid to get in a screaming match with me. Besides, we always make up in the end. And to top it all off, Travis hot!"

"Hades yeah I am," Travis said cockily, "Hotter than you will ever be." He stood at a safe distance from Katie and James, holding two smoothies in his hand. James, upon seeing Travis, stiffened and stood up, keeping his eyes on Katie.

"Katie," he said walking up to her and grabbing her by the shoulders, "I want you. I _need _you." Travis stomped his way over to the two, until he saw Katie's eyes narrowing. Travis smirked. She can handle James.

"You'll want me until you have me," Katie said, pushing him off, "And then you'll dump me publically, again. James, you need to go away." James glared at her for a second before smashing his lips onto hers, holding onto her neck to keep her from moving away.

Now, Travis wasn't usually a jealous person, but when it came to Katie, he could get _nasty. _Setting their smoothies on the ground, Travis walked up to the two and split them apart. He then turned to James and punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. James crumpled in half, holding a hand to his stomach, but a stupid grin was still on his face.

"Get away from my girlfriend," Travis snarled. He was about to send another punch, but Katie grabbed his arm. She picked up a smoothie from the ground and threw its contents on James' face.

"Get away from _us, _"she said, putting an arm around Travis' waist. Travis picked up the remaining smoothie from the ground and the couple walked away from James, not looking back.

"So," Katie said, "Did you hear my speech?" Travis nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm going to have to write the things I love about you, aren't I?" Katie shrugged.

"If you want," she said nonchalantly. "Can I share your smoothie? Mine is… elsewhere," Katie said.

"Of course you can," he said, pulling out two straws from his pocket. The two sat down on the porch of the Demeter cabin, watching the day go by, sipping on a smoothie.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha. So, it's been more than a year, huh. Oops. Well, here's a short story for yah. I hope you like it! Remember to review :D<strong>

**If you want to know the Joke Travis told Katie, here it is: What do you call a deer with no eye? No ideer!**

**Yeah... cheesy.**

**Hopefully it won't take as long for my next update… and trust me, this won't be the last you've seen of James!**

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	11. Killer

**Here is a sort of AU for Katie and Travis! Reminder: These drabbles are unrelated unless told otherwise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p>Killer<p>

If there was one thing that Travis Stoll didn't understand, it was Kay G, one of New York's most wanted. Kay is a very new criminal, but doesn't make naïve mistakes. At every crime scene, a single rose is left with a small note attached. On the note are the words Kay G in intricate, loopy handwriting. The rose is always on the dead body; whether in the hand, pocket, or mouth.

Kay G's gender is unknown. She is assumed to be a woman though, which came from a tip from Kay herself. Police officer Travis Stoll was staking out a scene of the crime after Kay G struck. He didn't know why. Why would a serial killer return to where they murdered someone? None the less, he wasn't going to disobey the orders of his boss.

Travis kneeled behind the couch, thinking that it was a good enough hiding place. He was in the living room of the victim's house… a creepy place, really. The house had an ongoing theme of pink and floral print. Lace cushions and embroidery decorated the living space, creating an air of delicateness. Travis wondered why anyone would kill someone who seemed so sweet- at least, based on their home. He peered over the couch, scanning his surroundings.

On the ground was a chalk drawing of where the body of the victim was. Travis believed that her name was Drew Tanaka, or something. Travis remembered coming to the crime scene and seeing the bloody body for the first time. Drew's throat was slit, and she looked like she was left to bleed out, judging by the amount of blood on the ground. Ms. Tanaka originally was wearing a braid. Kay G had woven the rose in Drew's black hair.

Three hours passed and Travis was starting to get bored. He saw no harm in surveying his surroundings, so he got up from behind the couch, his knees cracking. He jumped over the side and landed lightly on the ground. Keeping a hand on his gun, Travis walked around the dim lit room, avoiding the shadows. He admits, he was slightly paranoid and a bit afraid of this 'Kay G'.

Walking around the room, he looked at Drew's belongings. They were mostly pictures of her. Some of them were headshots, others looked like someone- maybe a family member- took them for her. None of them were of possible boyfriends, best friends, or anything. Travis flicked on a pink table lamp to get a closer look at some of the pictures. When the light was turned on, he noticed a glimmer under a floral armchair. Kneeling down, Travis grabbed what was shining. It was a silver bracelet with a single charm on it.

"I wouldn't survey that bracelet if I were you," a voice said in the darkness. Travis quickly turned around pulling his gun out of its holster and positioning it towards the voice.

"Who's there?" he asked, his voice steady. He was trained to not let his voice quiver or stutter when confronting someone. The person walked out from the shadows and into the light, totally at ease despite the gun that was pointed to their head. The person wore a black jacket and black pants that hung to their skin. On the person's feet were black combat boots. Kay wore black leather gloves and a mask around his face. One Kay's head was a hat that hid his hair. Kay G showed no skin at all, except for the nose and mouth area. Travis tried to look at the color of Kay G's eyes, but it was too dark to tell.

"Give me the bracelet," Kay demanded, holding a gloved hand out. Kay G took a singled step forward.

"Freeze!" Travis yelled. Kay let out an amused smirk. Travis was surprised that he didn't laugh out loud.

"You're funny," Kay said, "But I'm done with this game. Give me that bracelet."

"Why would a guy want Drew's jewelry?" Travis asked, making a fist around the piece of metal. The smirk on Kay's face grew.

"Because I'm a girl and that's mine, not Drew Tanaka's," Kay said. Travis' eyes widened and flew to the chest area of Kay's body. Her jacket was big and loose enough to show nothing. She took another step closer. Travis played with the bracelet in his hand.

"Do not mess with that bracelet unless you want to get hurt," Kay warned. Not caring about Travis' gun, she glided over to Travis' hand and snatched the bracelet away so fast that Travis wasn't sure if they even had contact.

"Hey!" Travis yelled, positioning the gun to her temple. Kay G didn't react. She held the bracelet in one hand and tugged on the charm with her other hand. The charm came off, but Kay kept on pulling. Travis' eyes widened again. Usually he wouldn't be able to see it, but coming from the charm and the bracelet was a thin wire of metal that could be used to kill someone- probably to slit someone's throat.

"Just looking out for you, blue eyes," Kay G said. Travis wondered how she could see his eye color in this light. Travis opened and closed his mouth in shock. He noticed her hand stray casually to the black belt around her waist. It held two knives, a gun, and a red rose on it. Travis straightened his gun arm and put a finger on the trigger.

"You're under arrest," Travis told her. Kay G was silent for three seconds before letting out a loud, throaty laugh that made Travis jump in surprise. The laugh then transformed into a breathy, hiccup chuckle, and then into a high, girlish giggle.

"You're cute, sugar pie. You know what? I'll keep you around, because I like you," Kay G said, already backing away. Travis wondered why he wasn't pulling the trigger. She was defenseless- why wasn't he doing anything! "Here. Have a rose." Kay threw the rose and it gracefully landed at Travis Stoll's feet.

"Stop walking," Travis said, his voice not a loud as before.

"I'll see you again, Travis Stoll," Kay G said. Travis then shot at her, but she knew what was coming and ducked. She then disappeared, blending into the shadows.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, you saw Kay G?" Clarisse bellowed. Clarisse was Travis' boss, the chief of police. She hated Kay G, for Kay was the only criminal that slipped between Clarisse's fingers.<p>

"I didn't only see her," Travis said, "I also talked to her." Clarisse slammed a fist on her desk, causing a banging sound that made Travis flinch.

"Tell me what you talked about!" Clarisse yelled. She got fired up whenever Kay G was involved.

"Kay G is a woman," Travis said. He also told Clarisse what Kay was wearing and her bracelet/weapon. "She also said that s-she liked me. I _amuse _her," Travis said. Upon hearing that, Clarisse's face turned bright red. She took a deep breath and turned to her computer.

"You may go home now, Travis Stoll. I will see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well," Kay G said, popping out of the shadows. Travis looked up to see Kay G in all her glory. Ever since Clarisse found out that Kay liked Travis, she has been putting Travis on stake outs of every one of Kay's crimes. Each time, Kay was there. They talked, they threatened to kill each other, and in each conversation, Kay revealed something about herself to Travis. The first time, she told him that she was a woman. The second time they talked, Kay G said that her real name wasn't Kay. The third, she said that she hated roses. The fourth, Travis was sure that there was a breakthrough.<p>

"I… uh," Travis stammered.

"Cat got your tongue?" Kay G whispered. She stalked over to him, her hips swaying. There was a change in Kay's costume. She still wore the same black combat boots and tight pants, but instead of her loose jacket, she wore a tight leather top that still covered her neck. She still wore her mask, but took the hat away from her outfit. Brilliant curly, blonde locks flowed from her head. She wore a startling red lipstick on her lips.

"You uh, your costume," Travis said, resting his hand on his gun.

"I wanted to mix things up," Kay G said, getting close to Travis, close enough that he could feel her breath on his neck. Travis looked down at her eyes. They were a shade of stormy blue, or gray. Kay wrapped her arms around Travis' waist and brought her lips to his jaw. Immediately, Travis pushed her forcefully away.

"I can't," Travis said, wiping his jaw of any of her lipstick that could've wiped off.

"What's this? Do you have a woman in your life, or something?" Kay G asked, smirking.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Travis said, pulling out his gun and pointing it at her.

"I see," Kay said, still smirking, "Well, I will see you again, Travis." She then blended in with the shadows, but not before throwing another rose at his feet.

* * *

><p>When Travis told Clarisse that Kay G had curly blonde hair and gray eyes, she practically screamed from excitement. Jumping up from her chair, Clarisse quickly gave Travis a hug and did a happy dance. She then cleared her throat and let Travis leave.<p>

In his car, Travis wondered if he should tell his girlfriend about Kay G. _She would get pretty upset if I didn't tell her, _Travis reasoned, _And I don't want to lose Katie._

When he got back to his house, he was surprised when Katie didn't blow up about Kay G liking him. "I've heard about this Kay G on the news," Katie said as she washed the dishes. Travis listened to her as he dried the plates beside her. "I am slightly creeped out that she has taken a liking to you, though."

"Trust me," Travis said, "I am too."

* * *

><p>The next time Travis saw Kay G was a few weeks after her last murder. She surprisingly hadn't committed any crimes for a few weeks and Travis got a chance to breathe. He was staking out the murder of Ethan Nakamura, waiting for Kay to show up. The minute he saw her, Travis deflated.<p>

This time, she had pin-straight, red hair and brown eyes. _You have got to be kidding me, _Travis thought. "So, you don't have blonde hair," Travis said to her. She eyed him mysteriously.

"I'm not saying I do. I'm not saying I don't," she said, pulling the charm on her bracelet nonchalantly.

The thing that didn't change in her appearance was her red lipstick. Another thing that didn't change was her trying to make a move on him. Each time, she would try to kiss him, and each time, he would push her away, harder than the last. Despite that, she smiled every time, not getting upset at all.

Kay G did stop giving Travis hints about who she was and what she was like. But, when Travis told Clarisse about that, she still wouldn't let him stop the stakeouts. Katie started to get mad at Travis- he came home later and later every night.

Each time Kay met Travis, she had different hair and eyes. The next time she came, she had brown hair and green eyes. The next, she had blonde hair and purple eyes. Then it was blue hair and red eyes. Travis just couldn't figure any more out about Kay G.

She still threw a rose to him every night though, just as she was leaving.

When Travis told Clarisse that he wasn't finding any new information about Kay G, she let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine," she said, "Then I guess this game is over. The next time you see her, I want you to arrest her."

"I've tried," Travis protested, "She keeps getting away, though."

"I don't want you to talk to her anymore. The minute you see her, arrest her. No dilly dallying."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Travis Stoll," Kay G said. Travis looked up and reached for his gun. This time, Kay had curly black hair and electric blue eyes.<p>

"Not talking, are we?" Kay G asked, walking up to Travis. She put a hand over the one on his gun, keeping it down with surprising strength.

"How are you?" Kay G asked, her lips grazing the corner of her mouth. Travis' lips tightened into a thin line, but Kay didn't seem to care. Travis tried pushing her away, but Kay G kept his arms down.

"You know…" she said, moving her lips close to his, "This silent treatment is kinda… hot." She finally leaned in and pressed her lips against Travis'. Pulling away as suddenly as it started, Kay G jumped back before Travis could do anything.

"I've got to use the little girls' room, but I will be right back," she whispered, and then stalked down the hall. Travis heard the door slam shut and he let out a breath.

Standing up, Travis pulled the gun from its holster, walking down the hall. When he got to the bathroom, he took a deep breath and brought his boot up to the door. Kicking it open, he shoved his way into the bathroom and found… nothing.

"My, my, my," Kay G said. Travis moved his head to place where her voice came from. She was somehow perched on top of the shower, right next to an open vent. "And I thought we could trust each other."

"If you can trust me, then why are you up there?" Travis growled, pointing his gun at her. Kay G thought for a moment.

"Good point," she said, and then ducked into the vents. Travis yelled out in frustration and shot at the place she used to be, knowing there was no use.

When he told Clarisse that Kay G got away, she exploded on him. Once she calmed down, Clarisse told him to go home, saying that he wouldn't need to go on any more stake outs. From now on, a group of officers will be talking his place.

Travis let out a breath when he got inside his car. Clarisse reacted better than he thought she would. When he got home, he sunk down on the couch, exhausted.

"Why are you home so late?" Katie asked, as she entered the room. She was wearing a bathrobe and her hair was in a towel.

"Just take a shower?" Travis asked. Katie nodded and sat down on his lap. She then started massaging his shoulders. "I was at a stake out," Travis said. Katie stopped massaging.

"With that Kay G?" Katie asked. Travis nodded, unsure about what her reaction would be. He was surprised to see tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Babe, are you okay? Katie?"

"I'm just so worried about you!" Katie said, hugging Travis tight. Travis rubbed her back, murmuring soothing words to her.

"You have nothing to worry about. I deal with these people all of the time," Travis whispered in her ear. "Do you want to know the good news?" Travis asked her. Katie nodded and wiped her tears on the bathrobe sleeve.

"I don't have to see that Kay G anymore," he said, "Clarisse took me off stake out duty." Katie pressed her forehead against his.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah." Katie started to lean in for a kiss before stopping.

"What's- What's that on your lips?" she asked. Travis opened his eyes to see her. Katie's eyes were narrowed and she was pointing a finger at his lips. She then wiped that finger against his lips and looked at it. "Lipstick," she said, showing it for Travis to see, "Did you kiss that Kay G?" Sure enough, on her finger was red lipstick.

"She kissed me!" Travis said holding his hands up. Katie just sneered and jumped off his lap. "Katie!" Travis cried.

"I'm going to bed," Katie yelled over her shoulder. Travis then heard the bedroom door slam.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry again for overreacting," Katie said, giving him a hug and handing Travis his lunch.<p>

"You weren't overreacting. I would be mad too if someone kissed you," he said. Travis then gave her a peck on the lips. "I'll see you when I come back from work."

Katie watched as Travis headed out the front door. She then went into the backyard to her garden. It was lush, and filled with all sorts of plants and flowers. Going up to the rosebushes, Katie took out a pair of gardening scissors and cut off a red rose. Going back inside, she went into the bathroom. Katie Gardner searched through her makeup bag until she got out her red lipstick.

Yesterday, when Katie was eating at her favorite restaurant, a waiter name Luke Castellan was awfully rude to her, insulting her food choices and remarking about whether she should eat that much. She had to sit there and take all of his insults with a smile. Katie Gardner couldn't do anything about him, but Kay G might be able to fix him.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY I'm done! So, I guess this is another chapter! What do you think of it? Remember to Review!<strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


End file.
